


They Only Make It Worse

by Randy_sensei



Series: Seattle Bloom [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: Max is forced to go clubbing with her friends. She hates it, she really does.





	They Only Make It Worse

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at kinda-smut, and Pricefield is as great a place to start as any.
> 
> AU, they're normal people and in a city on a few days trip, hence the hotel.
> 
>  
> 
> _It's easier to explain, okay, shutup >:U_

It’s only another day, another night and another pleading request from Dana and just about everybody else. You, a wallflower, at a party? You scoff at the notion, yet they just don’t stop and keep, just _keep_ begging.

You probably won’t like this, but you say yes anyways, after a while.

It’s only until you’re in the dark, crimson, purple and green color-washed club that smells of _something you can’t quite place_ and stare out at all those bodies, bumping and grinding, do you realize that this _probably_ wasn’t the brightest idea you’ve had all week.

It’s only when you stare into your cup filled with  _something you can’t quite name_ that you decide this won’t happen again. Yet, knowing you, you’ll be swooned into anything, because of course, you’re gay, Max, and of course, none of your _female_ friends know.

But, yet again, with the begging come Victoria, Dana, Juliet and all, begging you to come and dance with them. You’re a hard nut to crack yet… You still give in and you find yourself on the dancefloor, not really sure what you’re doing, but hey, you’re drawing a laugh out of your friends.

At least they’re enjoying themselves, right? Right, because that’s what matters, you tell yourself.

You tell yourself that and you tell yourself that this won’t happen again but… once you find yourself dancing with what you could, at the time, only describe as a goddess, is when you, _for once_ , tell yourself that this might not be that bad.

Blue haired in all her might, you can’t quite explain how but, in the midst of all that, it becomes the two of you, and it’s like a coma you can’t, _or won’t,_ shake yourself from. It’s only then does the odd choice of song come to you. It’s about love and all, yeah, but even with a remix it doesn’t quite fit.

You mentally shrug anyways, or attempt to, at least, because the blue is all you see.

**_‘It's tough to stay objective, baby.’_ **

The song starts and before you know it, you find a laugh leaving your chest and into the air. More of a giggle, to be honest, and you hope it isn’t completely dopey.

You settle that question when your point of focus beams a smile at you, letting go a chuckle of her own. And then it hits you; it’s like you’re orbiting to her, slowly and… meticulously. And you think that's stupid because of course, you think no one would want you, what with your weird freckles and weird hair.

The more the song goes, the more you attract to each other and you gasp at the contact that’s drawing smiles on each other’s faces. You connect eyes, and _huh_ , her eyes are blue, kinda like yours.

**_‘It's tough to maintain focus, baby.’_ **

You move together, and you follow her movements, almost as if staying out of her way, because what else are you to do, dance on your own? God forbid. You catch yourself staring far too long, eyes going hooded and you contemplate looking away.

 _That_ thought is cleared out when it hits you; she hasn’t looked away either. Why should you, then, yeah? Yeah.

The song takes off from it’s usual pace and it’s almost as if it gives you a moment to breathe as the vocals extend. Almost. Because right before you know it, the song goes on, almost as if time itself is sped up, or something. Weird.

At this point, you’re enamored, so much so you use a word you wouldn’t use in twelve years, despite knowing it; you read it somewhere, you’re sure. So much so you don’t hear the faint whooping and hollering of your friends.

So much so you can’t quite tell if that’s the club muting those sounds or if it’s just your automatic reaction that mutes the sounds. So much so you _totally_ don’t notice the stray brushes and touches you leave on her forearms and hands.

And you _totally_ don’t notice the way it makes your heart flutter, and you _totally_ don’t notice the way she’s itching towards you, slowly. Or are you the one doing that? Doesn’t matter much at this point, does it?

**_‘Trying to impress you's kinda driving me mad.’_ **

It’s only when her hands meet your hips, and your’s meet her forearm and elbows and around does your smile deepen, which you didn’t think was possible, really. She must be a magician, you think. A very, _very_ cute one, at that.

You don’t notice how you bite your lip on instinct after a few more sways with her hands like that, but she does. It only deepens her smile and makes her eyes dreamier. Damn, you didn’t think that was possible. _That_ only deepens yours some more.

**_‘I blame what happens every time we're under neon lights.’_ **

You enjoy the moment with your eyes shut and almost as if a signal flare, you feel her hand cupping around your cheek.

And only when your foreheads connect and only when you feel her breath graze the tip of your chin lightly do you tug at the edge of her torn up jeans, tugging her closer to you.

You look up at her _gorgeous_ eyes that you can’t seem to get enough and when you, _totally on accident,_ lick the tip of your canine, as your tongue trails onto your top lip and follows the length of it do you realize that you can’t remember if you’ve ever been _this_ seductive. Ever.

Your mind goes blank, and for good reason. The tug was a fruitful effort because you find yourself kissing her, oh god, _her lips_ , and your heart melts, and your mind goes blank and as she moves away, you close the gap and continue, passionately.

And it suddenly makes no sense why a song like that would be in a club, all things considered. You mentally shrug again, because the fact that it’s in the club matters little, because after what felt like longer, but really didn’t, considering you spent most of the time connected to her, you’re out of there.

And it suddenly makes sense why you find yourself in a hotel room, because it’s yours, while the only thing you remember is how you unlocked the door, mostly because you were hooked onto her, legs wrapped around her.

With the locked door behind you, the only thing standing between what you want is these clo- oh, they’re off, _god_ , she’s fast. She’s great at this, you notice, but what do you know, it’s not like you’ve done this often before. And besides, you’re slightly biased anyways.

The soft touch of her fingers and the sensation of skin against skin drives you mad as you explore each other, lips never parting. Her’s do though, and you can’t help the whimper that leaves yours as she starts travelling down your jaw and neck with her lips.

You bite your lip because that’s all they _can_ do as she lowers, lower, lower, and oh, god, _that’s it_. You can’t really help the moan that escapes your lips but you silence it soon. Soon enough, at least, because there’s subsequent ones that follow.

Between the lust and gasps of breath, you decide to leave your signature on her back in the form of red scrawls as you’re pleasured. Your mind at this point isn’t _completely_ blank this time around, rather just filled with her. And it’s only then you realize you don’t even know her name, but _god_ , you know you don’t need it this very second.

When your hips buck and you arc upwards against her, you really don’t want to think much. Don’t or can’t, really, what does it matter? Breathless gasps and giggles leave your mouth as you lay on her chest, listening to the beat of her heart as it calms you from your breathlessness.

You swear you’d say something, but you choose not to, especially when she kisses you again after everything, and whatever words are said are but a blur because all you see is her. It’s probably going to stay that way for a while, you think.

 

It’s only when you wake up in the morning in the same position as the one you fell asleep in and when you find her still there, smiling blissfully in her sleep do you think that that sure as hell wasn’t as bad as you had thought it would be. Might even give it another go, who knows. Oh, and you don't know what to say when the girls inevitably grill you once you manage to meet up, so that's another thing to worry about.

 

\--

Oh yeah, and you’re happy that you brought your phone along because you can find that song.

You’ve heard it around yet you can never remember the name. Would be nice finding it, especially since you can clearly remember the lyrics now. A search later reveals it to be ‘The Wombats - Emoticons’.

 

Huh, neat. You think it might soon become your favourite for a while.

 


End file.
